


bottom dream dreamnotfound oneshots (a mouthful)

by corrupthuman



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrupthuman/pseuds/corrupthuman
Summary: read the requests page to request stuff
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Requests/rules

Rules/requests 

hello :) this is the chapter to comment requests on, please include: 1) a breif summary of what you want to happen 2) whether you want fluff, smut, angst, or a combination 3 ) what their relationship is like (platonic but progresses, friends with benefits, dating ect.) [if smut] 4) who's sub/dom 5) any kinks you want me to include, ((also bottom dream supremacy))

I WILL NOT do rape/non-con

things I will do: smut, angst w/ happy or sad ending, fluff, platonic for the peeps who don't like shipping, songfics, family dynamics, really anything other than what I said I wouldn't do


	2. Hold Me Through The Storm (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay has a big phobia of thunder but he doesn't want to admit it because he thinks it's foolish, George get concerned and comforts his boyfriend when he realizes his fear and that it caused him to have a panic attack.

It was a stormy Sunday night and Clay sat with his knees hugged to his chest and covered in his large comforter as his unsteady breathing and whimpers filled the room, he was previously trying to remain calm but clearly that idea went straight out the window. 

He had never done good with loud noises, thunder in specifics, it would shake him to his core and make him sob until he had passed out from pure exhaustion, and it still does, he's just better at hiding it. So when he heard the creak of his bedroom door and his boyfriends soft and calming voice it made him try to hide under his heap of blankets as if that simple action would make himself just disappear.

"Sweetheart are you okay? I heard you sniffing so I came to check on you, whats wrong?" George questioned

In response Clay just poked his head out of the blanket and revealed a clearly distressed face with streaks of tears running down his face and eyes bloodshot red, quickly trying to wipe away the tears but it was no use because they just kept coming.

George swiftly waked over to him and sat down at the edge of the bed, giving him space in case he needs it.

"Do you want a hug, I know you might not wanna talk right now" He said softly

Clay just sniffled and then nodded crawling over and into his boyfriends lap clinging to him as if he would vanish if he let go, nuzzling his face into the olders chest and holding him as tight and as close as he could.

George used one of his hands to wrap around Clay and the other to run his fingers through the tallers hair in an attempt to soothe him.

"it's okay baby, it's all gonna be fine" George assured, continuing to pet his hair 

Clay let out another quite sniffle and tilted his head up so his chin was resting on Georges chest and gave a sad smile

"Thank you" he mumbled 

The older boy didn't give a verbal response but instead trailed little pecs up Clay's face, kissing away his tears, which was a lot more effective than expected, finishing with a sweet kiss on the forehead, a simple action but it was filled with love and care and made the youngers heart warm.

"You're welcome dear" he said with a kind smile 

Another crackle of thunder could be heard and Clay's body jolted in fear, burying his face back into his lovers chest.

"It's okay, I'm here for you bubs" George spoke genuinely, holding him a little closer for reassurance and using one of the many pet names he knows the other is soft for.

"I love you George" Clay whimpered 

"I love you too Clay" 

George placed a soft kiss on his temple and moved the hand in Clay's hair and wrapping it around him instead to pull him into an even tighter hug, Clay hummed and gave one last sniffle before getting lulled to sleep in his boyfriends embrace.

George followed soon after eyes gradually getting heavier until he decided to just give in to the sleep that his body desperately craved, pulling the discarded blanket over the two of them before giving the younger another kiss on the forehead and closing his tired eyes.

...

Clay stirred slightly, stretching out his arms and opening his eyes slowly so they can adjust to the harsh beams of sunlight shining through the window, quick to realize something was off, he was no longer in George's arms, he was all alone in his bed and his mood faltering before he heard the door handle turn and the door creak open.

"Oh, you're up, how did you sleep" George said with a smile and a plate of food in his hand

"awe, did you make me breakfast in bed" Clay said giggling at his boyfriends sweet actions

"Nope, this is all for me" he joked causing a frown from the taller

"I'm just teasing babe of course its for you, but it's not breakfast, you slept through that idiot, its quarter to two" he said chuckling, voice dripping with sarcasm towards the end of his sentence

"Don't flatter me with compliments so early in the day George, I'm getting flustered" Clay mocked his tone

George laughed a little more and walked over to give Clay the plate that consisted of a turkey sandwich and a few celery sticks, it was fairly simple but had Clay's stomach growling at the sight of it, clearly unhappy with not being fed all day.

"Thanks for the food Georgie, also thank you for last night" 

"Don't mention it, I just can't stand seeing you cry, it makes me wanna cry as well" he gushed

Clay patted the mattress next to him, beckoning George to sit next to him, and he did.

Clay leaned against him as he munched on his food, content at the mere fact he was lucky enough to have someone like George.

"Do you not like thunder Clay?" George questioned

"Yeah, 'hate it actually"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and reaching out to hold his unoccupied hand

"I dunno, it's dumb, I just thought you would make fun of me for my stupid fear." Clay admitted

"You know I would never make fun of you for anything right? ever"

"I know...I was being idiotic"

"Don't beat yourself up about it, sometimes people do stuff without reasoning, maybe you haven't had the best experience with this type of stuff, just know you can tell me anything, keeping stuff piled up inside sucks." George comforted 

"You're the best, I don't deserve you" Clay said with a breathy laugh and a sigh

"Wrong, you deserve the world" George giggled, ruffling Clay's hair and giving him yet another peck on the forehead 

"cheesy much?" the younger boy teased

"Shut up, you love it" he countered

George was right, he really did love it, it made him happy, and reminded him how much the other cared and how much he was loved (even if George could be REALLY overly cheesy about it from time to time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) sorry I didn't proofread this it's 6 am and I do wanna get at least a little sleep   
> also sorry it's kinda garbage I didn't have much inspiration   
> make sure to drink some water, I don't want you to perish (please)


End file.
